This invention relates to an automatic medication dispenser with an electronic thermometer. It can be tremendously difficult for a parent, guardian or healthcare provider to take the temperature of an infant, child or otherwise uncooperative patient in need of care. It is also difficult to provide such patients with medicine if their temperature indicates that they may be sick, whether because of the unpleasant taste of the medicine or the requirement to sit still while taking medicine
Currently available devices only focus on either taking the temperature of a patient or on determining the proper dosage of medicine for a patient. There is no currently available device that both records the temperature of a patient while simultaneously releasing medicine if a certain temperature is recorded. By solving this problem, healthcare efficiency can be improved in both home and professional medical settings, medicine can more easily be given to an infant, an unruly child or an uncooperative patient, and the risk of medicine being spilled or wasted can be reduced.